1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thermally conductive plate adapted to form a uniform adhesive-filled gap with a heat generating structure that warps when subjected to temperatures within a predetermined temperature range.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic flip chip package, including a flip chip on a multi-layer carrier, inherently warps within a predetermined temperature range because of the coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatch between the flip chip and the multi-layer carrier. This chip warpage can be in excess of 60 microns (μm). If a flat thermally conductive plate is attached to the back surface of a chip with a thermally conductive adhesive, an uneven adhesive-filled gap will result between the warped chip and the flat thermally conductive plate. Specifically, the gap between the chip and the plate may be thinner at the center of the chip than at the edges of the chip and, thus, the portion of the adhesive at the edges of the warped chip may be stretched relative to the portion of the adhesive at the center of the chip. The varying thickness of the gap and, thus, the adhesive, can result in additional thermal resistance and higher temperatures at the chip edges and corners. Additionally, the adhesive may be stressed beyond its break point.